ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Syndrome
|publisher=Sega |designer= |composer=Tohru Nakabayashi David Whittaker Noboru Machida |released='1987:' Arcade 1988: Master System, Amiga, Atari ST, C64, Famicom, MSX, NES 1989: Spectrum, MS-DOS 1992: Game Gear, X68000 |genre=Run and gun |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |platforms=Arcade, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Game Gear, MS-DOS, MSX, NES, Master System, ZX Spectrum, Sharp X68000 |cabinet=Upright |arcade system=Sega Pre System 16 Sega System 16B |cpu=68000 |sound=N775, YM2151, uPD7759 |display=Horizontal orientation, raster: standard resolution (Used: 320 x 224) }} is a run and gun game developed by Sega and released in arcades in 1987. Gameplay Two players control two soldiers, named Ricky and Mary, who fight their way through large eight-way scrolling levels while rescuing their comrades who are being held by aliens. After they have rescued a certain number of hostages, the exit opens and they can pass through it in order to fight the end-of-level guardian. If this monstrosity is defeated, they are then able to move onto the next stage. ''Alien Syndrome features two player simultaneous gameplay and pickups which assist the player, including better weapons and maps of the current level. Ports In 1988, the game was ported to the Master System, MSX, Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, and Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System (published by Tengen without a Nintendo license). Later, the game was ported to the ZX Spectrum (1989) Game Gear (1992) and Sharp X68000 (1992), the latter being the only arcade perfect port. Reception The original arcade version of the game was reviewed in the July 1987 issue of Computer and Video Games, where Clare Edgeley described it as "one of the most gripping games" she "played in months", praising the Aliens-like horror atmosphere, chilling sounds, special effects, graphics and gameplay. She stated it was "the first time the atmosphere and sheer addictiveness of a shoot 'em up has transported me to another planet" and concluded that it "is fantastic." The Master System version of the game was reviewed in 1989 in Dragon, getting two out of five stars. Legacy The game was also converted to polygonal graphics for the PS2 as part of the Sega Ages re-release program and included in the US version of the Sega Classics Collection (it was removed from the European version to receive a lower age certificate). This version has updated controls, adding the use of both analog sticks, similar to that seen in Sheriff, Robotron: 2084 and Smash TV. The original arcade game was also included as an unlockable in Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection. A sequel of the same name, Alien Syndrome, was released for Wii and PSP on July 24, 2007. References External links *[http://www.arcade-history.com/index.php?page=detail&id=61 Alien Syndrome] at Arcade-History * * * *[https://archive.org/details/arcade_aliensyn Alien Syndrome] playable at the Internet Archive Category:1987 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Arcade games Category:Atari ST games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Cooperative video games Category:DOS games Category:Sega Game Gear games Category:MSX games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Run and gun games Category:Master System games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Sega video games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Tengen (company) games Category:Unauthorized video games Category:Video games scored by David Whittaker Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Extraterrestrial life in video games Category:ZX Spectrum games